From The Start
by Gail-RookieBlue
Summary: After 4x13 Gail and Holly's relationship unfolds. Just please check it out!
1. Chapter 1

AN: I don't exactly know how this story will play out, so bear with me on this one. If you've noticed I haven't posted in a while, I simply had no inspiration. Feel free to send my one-shot prompts or ideas for this story in the future. Drop one in a review after you read this chapter. I love feed back on my stories, and I love new ideas from readers.

This starts right after 4x13

* * *

From The Start

* * *

"You are all on patrol tomorrow, go home, get some sleep. I'll update you all if anything changes." Frank said as he saw the fifth officer fall asleep in a hospital chair.

Gail was slumped over leaning on Holly's shoulder, and jumped as she heard Frank's booming voice over them. Steve and Traci came up to the two in their chairs by the big window.

"Gail, can Holly give you a ride? I have to head out."

Holly spoke up before Gail really even processed what was going on. "I'll get her home, don't worry." Holly gave him a reassuring smile.

"Great." Steve walked out the doors with Traci in arm, now that he knew his sister would be safe.

* * *

Holly had Gail sat in her car ready to drive her home.

"Can I stay with you tonight?" Gail said in a voice barely above a whisper.

"Sure." Holly responded, not taking her eyes off the road.

Gail leaned her head against the cool window and drifted back off into dream land.

* * *

"Gail. Gail. We have to go inside, it's cold out here." Holly got out of the car and went to the passenger side to shake Gail's shoulders.

"Hmm. Fine." Gail got up out of the car, but that proved to be a hard task as she almost fell over, but Holly caught her.

"You need some sleep, especially if you are on patrol in six hours."

Holly did her best to help Gail up to the floor of her apartment. To open the door Holly let go of Gail's arm and she slipped to the floor, basically passed out in the hallway.

Holly opened the door and got Gail back up on her feet and led her to her bedroom. Gail curled up in a ball on Holly's bed.

Holly went to go and sleep in her guest room, but Gail spoke up.

"Will you stay here, with me?"

Her voice was so small, but genuine that Holly just couldn't say no. Holly crawled into bed next to Gail and laid there as Gail inched closer to her. Eventually Gail was wrapped around Holly's waist with her head resting on Holly's shoulder.

"Goodnight Gail." Holly whispered as she stroked Gail's blonde hair and heard her breathing even out.

* * *

AN: Sorry for the shortness. I'm warning you all now, I have midterms coming up so updates might be slow, but at least once a week. Give me some ideas and some prompts for other stories. And leave a review, tell me how I did, suggest something!


	2. Chapter 2

AN: I don't exactly know how this story will play out, so bear with me on this one. Feel free to send my one-shot prompts or ideas for this story in the future. Drop one in a review after you read this chapter. I love feed back on my stories, and I love new ideas from readers. I'm also looking for someone to Beta this story if they like, PM me if you are interested. If you have any ideas for a new name, this was only a temporary one, I'd love to hear those too.

* * *

When Holly woke-up the next morning she rolled over to find Gail wasn't there. Getting up out off her bed was a hard task in itself, she was exhausted. Being at the hospital till 2 in the morning and finally getting some sleep at 3AM was not how she liked to spend her nights.

Walking out to her kitchen to start a pot of coffee, she saw Gail had left a note on her counter.

_Sorry, had an early shift. Not being a cat yet, just to reassure you that I didn't just leave. I'll see you at work later. Text me._

Holly breathed out a sigh of relief as she read the note in her hands. Gail hadn't left, she just had to work early. Turning around Holly got curious as to what time it actually was, 9:04. She had half an hour to get ready and go to work.

* * *

Gail wasn't enjoying her day at work so far, paired up with a rookie cop she had never met, she defiantly wasn't having fun today. The only thing keeping her in a good mood is remembering Holly.

"Alright rookie, time to head out." Gail shouted at the new kid.

"My name is Carlson, Jack Carlson." He tried to tell her for the fifth time.

"I don't care, you are a rookie, you earn the privilege of me calling you by your name."

Gail might not always show the different sides of her, but this surely was her attitude for everyday work on patrol.

Heading out to their assigned car, 15-07, Gail got in the driver's side, and she could tell today would be a long boring day.

* * *

Gail's whole day was all speeding and tickets untill she went off for lunch. Holly wasn't expecting her down in the lab, but Gail wanted to surprise her as a thanks for last night.

"Knock, Knock." Gail spoke as she walked into the lab and saw Holly.

"Hi, what are you doing down here?" Holly asked, surprised by her arrival.

"You don't sound to happy to see me, maybe I should just take this sandwich with me, I could give it to my rookie." Gail questioned, obviously being sarcastic.

"Sorry. Great to see you! It's been so long!" Holly yelled, grabbing the food from Gail before she tried to leave with it.

"That's more like it." Gail gave her a reserved smile.

The two ate in silence for a while before Holly got a call about some paperwork she needed to finish before she left that day.

"I better go anyway, I'm going back to the hospital to wait for results after work." Gail got up to throw away her napkin.

"You should get some sleep. You need it."

"I'm more worried about my fellow officers then my sleep." Gail replied.

"You and I both know you only called them 'fellow officers' because you don't want people to hear you say the word 'friend.'"

Gail just smiled in response as she walked out of the lab, ready to get back to work and get this day over with, and to go see if anything has changed about her friends health.

* * *

Driving to the hospital later that day was exhausting. Gail's day was long and boring. A few tickets and a check on some kid that was dealing, turns out he just looked and smelt high All The Time.

Getting to the hospital and spotting Dov in the waiting room she walked over to him.

"Any changes, at all?" Gail asked him.

"Chloe isn't awake, Oliver is being discharged... he is fine. Nothing about Sam yet that we haven't already heard." Dov said weakly.

Gail just gave him a tap on the shoulder to show her sympathy, and from Gail, he knew what it ment.

"I'm gonna wait here a while, wait for something else. You look like you could use the company."

* * *

AN: I have midterms coming up so updates might be slow, but at least once a week. Thanks for all the reviews, follows, and favorites. Give me some ideas and some prompts for other stories. And leave a review, tell me how I did, suggest something(maybe a new title)!

PS: This chapter has been up for about an hour as I am typing this, but I wanted to thank everyone reading this is one of my most popular stories on FF. This is an amazing Fandom to be a part of.


End file.
